tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Grey DeLisle as Catwoman?
Comic Vine Forums Gen. Discussion Grey DeLisle as Catwoman? modernww2fare Follow Forum Posts: 2298 Wiki Points: 0 Followed by: 23 Reviews: 0 Lists: 0 #1 Edited by modernww2fare (2298 posts) - 1 year, 11 days ago - Show Bio in a live action film. What are your thoughts? Jayc1324Online Follow Forum Posts: 14898 Wiki Points: 756 Followed by: 77 Reviews: 0 Lists: 0 #2 Edited by Jayc1324 (14898 posts) - 1 year, 11 days ago - Show Bio Well she definitely can do a good Catwoman voice since she voices her in arkham games. If she cuts her hair I think she would look the part too. But she has only done voice acting as far as I know so not too sure how well she can act.  Online RogueShadow Follow Forum Posts: 12766 Wiki Points: 237 Followed by: 90 Reviews: 0 Lists: 0 #3 Posted by RogueShadow (12766 posts) - 1 year, 11 days ago - Show Bio Too old. Catwoman should be quite a bit younger than Bats, around 30 in my opinion. modernww2fare Follow Forum Posts: 2298 Wiki Points: 0 Followed by: 23 Reviews: 0 Lists: 0 #4 Posted by modernww2fare (2298 posts) - 1 year, 11 days ago - Show Bio @rogueshadow said: Too old. Catwoman should be quite a bit younger than Bats, around 30 in my opinion. you kidding? she and Bale are like 1 year apart and she still looks great for her age. RogueShadow Follow Forum Posts: 12766 Wiki Points: 237 Followed by: 90 Reviews: 0 Lists: 0 #5 Posted by RogueShadow (12766 posts) - 1 year, 11 days ago - Show Bio @modernww2fare said: @rogueshadow said: Too old. Catwoman should be quite a bit younger than Bats, around 30 in my opinion. you kidding? she and Bale are like 1 year apart and she still looks great for her age. Bale? Affleck is Batman now. modernww2fare Follow Forum Posts: 2298 Wiki Points: 0 Followed by: 23 Reviews: 0 Lists: 0 #6 Posted by modernww2fare (2298 posts) - 1 year, 11 days ago - Show Bio @rogueshadow said: @modernww2fare said: @rogueshadow said: Too old. Catwoman should be quite a bit younger than Bats, around 30 in my opinion. you kidding? she and Bale are like 1 year apart and she still looks great for her age. Bale? Affleck is Batman now. I meant if she were in the Nolanverse. How old is Affleck again? RogueShadow Follow Forum Posts: 12766 Wiki Points: 237 Followed by: 90 Reviews: 0 Lists: 0 #7 Posted by RogueShadow (12766 posts) - 1 year, 11 days ago - Show Bio @modernww2fare said: @rogueshadow said: @modernww2fare said: @rogueshadow said: Too old. Catwoman should be quite a bit younger than Bats, around 30 in my opinion. you kidding? she and Bale are like 1 year apart and she still looks great for her age. Bale? Affleck is Batman now. I meant if she were in the Nolanverse. How old is Affleck again? About 41 I think. I think Catwoman should be about 30, I want to see Emily Blunt. Avenging-X-Bolt Follow Forum Posts: 14109 Wiki Points: 12063 Followed by: 391 Reviews: 1 Lists: 30 #8 Posted by Avenging-X-Bolt (14109 posts) - 1 year, 11 days ago - Show Bio I'm gonna say no. We have no idea if she can actually do live action. modernww2fare Follow Forum Posts: 2298 Wiki Points: 0 Followed by: 23 Reviews: 0 Lists: 0 #9 Posted by modernww2fare (2298 posts) - 1 year, 11 days ago - Show Bio @avenging_x_bolt said: I'm gonna say no. We have no idea if she can actually do live action. a lot of voice actors are good at acting Avenging-X-Bolt Follow Forum Posts: 14109 Wiki Points: 12063 Followed by: 391 Reviews: 1 Lists: 30 #10 Posted by Avenging-X-Bolt (14109 posts) - 1 year, 11 days ago - Show Bio @modernww2fare: true but my statement stands. modernww2fare Follow Forum Posts: 2298 Wiki Points: 0 Followed by: 23 Reviews: 0 Lists: 0 #11 Edited by modernww2fare (2298 posts) - 1 year, 11 days ago - Show Bio @avenging_x_bolt said: @modernww2fare: true but my statement stands. I think she can pull off, (or could've rather) because now she's too ol…. I mean I'd have no problem with a 40 year old cat woman :) Blade_ROnline Follow Forum Posts: 3744 Wiki Points: 0 Followed by: 48 Reviews: 0 Lists: 0 #12 Posted by Blade_R (3744 posts) - 1 year, 11 days ago - Show Bio After seeing her in American hustle I think Jennifer Lawrence could pull it off with the right hair cut and maybe if she (not saying she is fat) lost a few pounds because she is a little thick for catwomen right now. Anne Hathaway could do it too.  Online modernww2fare Follow Forum Posts: 2298 Wiki Points: 0 Followed by: 23 Reviews: 0 Lists: 0 #13 Posted by modernww2fare (2298 posts) - 1 year, 11 days ago - Show Bio @blade_r said: After seeing her in American hustle I think Jennifer Lawrence could pull it off with the right hair cut and maybe if she (not saying she is fat) lost a few pounds because she is a little thick for catwomen right now. Anne Hathaway could do it too. Again? Blade_ROnline Follow Forum Posts: 3744 Wiki Points: 0 Followed by: 48 Reviews: 0 Lists: 0 #14 Edited by Blade_R (3744 posts) - 1 year, 11 days ago - Show Bio @modernww2fare: Lol my bad I forgot she recently did it  Online Comic Vine Forums Gen. Discussion Browse Boards Jump to Top   Please Log In to post. Forums Main boards Gen. Discussion Bug Reporting Delete/Combine Pages Artist Show-Off Off-Topic Contests Battles Fan-Fic RPG Comic Book Preview API Developers Editing & Tools Podcast Quests Popular wiki boards Spider-Man Superman Batman X-Men Avengers: Age of Ultron Thor Wonder Woman DC Comics Aquaman Daredevil Top posters Kairan1979 10609 posts Battle_Forum_Junkie 8075 posts Wolverine08 7773 posts Xwraith 7471 posts PowerHerc 7198 posts RustyRoy 6660 posts bob808 6391 posts Fallen_Crippled 6141 posts RIKR2 6094 posts Fallschirmjager 5835 posts Gamespot.com © 2015 CBS Interactive Inc. All rights reserved. Advertise API Terms of Use Privacy Policy Ad Choice Help  facebook.com/ComicVineFans  twitter.com/comicvine  youtube.com/ComicVineVideos  RSS Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Catwoman Category:Batman Category:Batman/Crew Members Category:Babes